Fast & Furious 1-Teen Wolf Style
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: After getting a good response from my last F&F one, I wrote this one. All human Teen Wolf characters, and of course with my own spin on it again :) Please read and review, I love to know what you think! Want more? Let me know!


**So, decided to do another 'Fast & Furious-Teen Wolf Style' as I got a good response to the last one I did. I'm taking it all the way back to the 1st movie for this one. If I get things wrong, sorry. I haven't actually seen this movie before I wrote this fic so please be gentle with me on this one! Here's a character list to show who is who from the actual Fast & Furious to Teen Wolf. Character name to the left is original, character name to the right is who they are in this fic :)**

 **Letty Ortiz - Ashlee Daniels (Based off my Teen Wolf OC Ashlee McCall, her last name is Daniels for the purpose of this fic as she can't be Scott's sister for obvious reasons)**

 **Dominic Toretto - Derek Hale**

 **Brian O'Conner - Scott McCall**

 **Mia Toretto - Cora Hale**

 **Vince - Jackson Whittmore**

 **Jesse - Liam Dunbar**

 **Leon - Stiles Stilinski**

 **Alot, I mean** _ **alot**_ **, of hardwork goes into these fics this long so please read and review! I really hope you enjoy!**

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

We pull up outside of 'Hale's', Derek and Cora's family food stop. I get out of my 1970 Ford Torino Cobra 2 door-fastback, kicking the door shut. I love my car, equipted with a Cobra Jet Ram Air version of the 429 engine, speed isn't an issue. And I prove that everytime I take it to the strip.

"Talk to me Liam" Jackson says. "This ain't working brother" Liam, Stiles and I walk over to Jackson's car.

"It's your fuel map, you've got a nasty leak" Liam tells him.

"That's why you're unloading in third" I say.

"Told you" Stiles grins. I leave the males to bicker, going inside.

"How you doing Cora?" I ask the girl.

"Well, i'm working, Derek's doing whatever" she rolls her eyes, chuckling.

"I'll go put him in line" I grin, going into the back. Derek turns to me upon hearing me walk in.

"Hey Ash" he smiles, getting up.

"Hey slacker" I smile back, pulling the older man into a hug. He hugs me back, kissing my cheek. Things are..complicated between us. There's definitely a physical attraction but we haven't taken that a step further. There's alot of teasing and flirting but that's about it. But we don't really go after other people either. So i'm fine with calling 'us' complicated. We pull away when we hear yelling.

"Derek! Get out there!" Cora yells. We both run out the door. What the hell? Derek motions for me to let him handle it. I stand back with Liam, watching as Jackson and a guy that's been coming in here alot recently fight outside. Stiles has to get involved when Jackson tries to pull away from Derek.

"Scott Lee Spilner" Derek says, reading his driver's license. "Sounds like a serial killer name, is that what you are?"

"No man" this 'Scott' says.

"Well Scott, don't come around here again" Derek warns him. I know it's not just this fight, Scott's been flirting with Cora for weeks and he doesn't really like that. It took months for Derek to accept her and Jackson for whatever they are, I wouldn't call them a couple, i'd call them complicated too.

"Hey man, this is bullshit" Scott says. I shake my head, he's digging himself a hole.

"You work for Harry right?" Derek asks him.

"Yeah, just started" Scott nods.

"Well you were just fired" Derek says before turning around, dragging Jackson inside. He smacks Jackson in the back of the head before walking back over to me with a sigh.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he nods. "I'm just sick of Jackson starting fights" Derek says.

"Like you never start fights" I grin, raising an eyebrow.

"Careful, i'll kiss that grin off your lips" he grins back.

"I'm sure you would" I chuckle. We both go and sit down with the others. We've kissed a few times, nothing too hot and heavy but I definitely have feelings for the man having been riding with their crew for as long as I can remember. "Cora, throw me a beer?" I ask her. She smiles, popping the lid off and sliding it over. I salute it to her, taking a long drag.

..

The 6 of us park up at the street race for tonight. I get out, jumping onto Stiles' back as he passes. My eyes find Derek as they always do. Two blondes are talking to him, pretty, skinny blondes. He shakes his head, dismissing them. I smile triumphantly. Even though girls do approach him, he never acts on it. It's the same with me and any males that approach me. He sees me on Stiles' back, chuckling. I jump off Stiles' and to my feet. I nudge Derek with a smile before hopping up to sit on his Camaro's boot. He comes to stand in front of me, between my legs.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Derek asks me curiously.

"Yeah, course I did" I chuckle. As if i'd come with a guy or something. "I see you didn't exactly" I say, looking over to where the blondes are standing, now watching us. Derek's hand finds mine, threading our fingers together.

"Them?" he asks, nodding over to them. "Not my type" he says. "I don't like blondes. I like dark-haired girls" he grins, tucking some of my _dark hair_ behind my ear with his free hand. I chuckle.

"I like my boys dark-haired too" I grin, running my spare hand through his _dark hair_. Derek leans forward, touching our noses together.

"Derek!" Hector calls out. We sigh, pulling back. I jump down, the 2 of us walking over to Hector. "How we doing this tonight?" Hector asks Derek.

"$2,000 buy in, winner takes all" Derek says. "Hector, you'll hold the cash"

"Why Hector?" Jimmy, one of the other racers, asks.

"Cause he's too slow to make away with the money" Edwin jokes, making me chuckle. I double take when Scott from earlier steps up, offering the pinkslip to his car as he doesn't have the money on him. I turn to Cora when she nudges me.

"This kid got a death wish or something?" she asks me.

"Weither he does or doesn't, he's still crazy" I say, both of us laughing. Liam pops Scott's hood to his Nissian GT-R.

"I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and T4 turbo Derek" Liam calls out from under the hood. "I see as AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection"

"Yeah, and a stand alone fuel management system" Derek says. "Not a bad way to spend $10,000" Derek smirks. I walk over, looking under the hood myself.

"Dude's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up" I comment, the people around us laughing.

"So what do you say? Am I worthy?" Scott asks Derek.

"We don't know" Derek says. "But you're in, let's go" he smiles. I grin as they go for their cars. "You sure you don't want in on this?" Derek asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to put you to shame in front of all these people" I grin. Derek scoffs playfully.

"One day i'll show you otherwise" he says.

"I look forward to it Der" I smile, walking over to the sidelines. We all watch on, cheering when they take off. Derek pushes his way to the front easily enough, that Scott guy not far behind him. We all wait patiently for the cars to come back into view on the other side of the set track. I smile widely when I see a sleek jet black Camaro come flying over the finish line, skidding to a stop. Derek gets out and Hector holds the cash out to him, everyone cheering.

"My sister holds the cash" Derek says. Hector hands the money to Cora. "Count it" Derek tells her, giving her a grateful smile. I walk up to him to congratulate him and he grins. I yelp in suprise when his hands come around my hips, lifting me up so I have to wrap my legs around his waist. "And you're my trophey" he smiles up at me.

"I'm not your's" I grin, making him chuckle.

"Sure you're not" he grins. I decide to suprise him, leaning down and pressing my lips to his softly. His eyes are wide with suprise when I pull back. He moves to kiss me but Scott pulls up. I jump down from him, the both of us walking over to his smoking car. Liam pops the hood, smoke billowing up. "What are you smiling about?" Derek asks Scott.

"Dude, I almost had you" Scott laughs, pointing at Derek. The crowd errupts into laughter. Derek schools him on why he didn't almost have him, bringing up every mechanical failure and mishape he made.

"Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning" Derek shrugs, the crowd roaring in agreement.

"Oh shit! We got cops! Cops! Cops! Go!" I hear Stiles yell over the walkie. The crowd dispearses, all going for their cars to get the hell out of dodge.

"Ash! With me!" Derek calls out. I nod, getting into my Torino as he gets into his Camaro. We take off, swinging out into the street. I follow Derek into a carpark. We both drive up a few stories and get out, locking our cars. I laugh, Derek joining. "Come on, let's go home" he says. I nod, walking out with him. His arm comes around my waist as we walk. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's a cold night" he justifies it. We look down as a cop car flies past. "Besides, you kissed me back there" Derek grins. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"This is you getting me back?" I ask. Derek chuckles. He leans in again when a loud police siren cuts between us.

"Hale! Daniels! Stop right there!" the cop from a second ago calls out over his hand radio, skidding around to face us. Derek and I pull away from each other, taking off in a sprint. We seriously can not catch a break. Derek grabs my hand, leading me down a long alleyway. We're cut off by a car. Huge suprise though, it's Scott.

"Get in!" he says, opening the door. Derek quickly gets in, me jumping in on his lap. Scott takes off, drifting out of the alley and onto the road again.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to turn up" Derek says to Scott.

"I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car" Scott says, making me chuckle.

"You are in my good graces but you ain't keeping your car" Derek tells him. Two cop cars move to cut us off. I'm suprised again when Scott manages to cut between them both of the cars, getting us in the clear.

"You drive like you've done this before" I say. "You a wheelman or something?" I ask him.

"No" Scott shakes his head.

"You boost cars?" I ask.

"No, never" he answers.

"Ever done time?" I ask.

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal" Scott shrugs.

"What about the 2 years in juvie for boosting cars?" I ask him with a chuckle when his eyes widen. "Tuscon, right? I had Liam run a profile on you Scott Lee Spilner. He'll find anything on the web, anything about anybody. So why bullshit?" I ask the younger male.

"What about you two?" Scott asks, changing the subject.

"Overnighters, few longer sentences, nothing big" I answer. Scott nods, looking to Derek.

"2 years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back" Derek tells him. That was a hard time for us all, having him in prison. It was especially hard for Cora but he got out and we're all together again. Road bikes pull up beside us. Lance taps on Scott's window with an uzi. Crap. "It's gonna be a long ass night" Derek sighs. We're guided to pull up around the back of a chinese resturant. We get out, Derek keeping partially in front of me as Johnny Tran gets off his bike, coming over to us. Tran gives Derek a lecture about how he's not supposed to come into the area, neither is he.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asks us when Tran and his crew ride off.

"Long story, we'll tell you later" Derek says, reaching for the door.

"Let's get out of here" I say, doing the same. We stop when we hear bikes approaching again. Lance and Johnny pull up. Derek yanks me away from the car and out of the way when both lift their uzis, shooting at Scott's car..well technically Derek's car. They take off, the car lighting on fire. "Crap, NOS!" I remind them. All 3 of us run in the opposite direction. The car explodes in a burst of blue flames. I sigh, there goes our ride home.

"What the hell was that all about?" Scott asks us we begin the long walk home.

"It's a long story" Derek says again.

"We got a 20-mile hike. Humor me" Scott says.

"Business deal that went sour" Derek says. "Plus, he thought I slept with his sister. A huge mistake that would have been if I had" Derek says, narrowing his eyes at Scott accussingly, a silent warning passing.

..

I'm exhuasted by the time we're home. We walked for awhile, managed to find a taxi but still. It's been a long night. Scott starts walking away from the house.

"Yo Spilner!" Derek calls out to him. Scott turns around. "You wanna beer?" he asks. Scott smiles, walking back over to us. The 3 of us walk in together to find there's a party going on. It's not like we could have used any of their help or anything, note the sarcasm. Derek sees Stiles and walks over to him angerily. I leaves boys to be boys, plopping down on the fall beside Liam. He offers me the playstation controller. I smile and take it, playing Need For Speed, moving to lay on my stomach. Liam gets up when he sees one of the younger girls closer to his age winking his way. I chuckle, shaking my head fondly.

"Derek! What'd you bring the buster here?" Jackson asks.

"Because he kept me and Ash out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought us back" Derek yells. Derek hands Scott a beer. "You can have any brew as long as it's a corona. That one's Jackson's so enjoy it" Derek smirks, motioning to the beer in Scott's hand. Scott wipes the top on his shirt before drinking from it. I chuckle at the way Jackson's face twists with anger.

"Hey bro, you gotta bathroom?" Scott asks Derek.

"Upstairs, first door on the right" Derek tells him. Scott nods and head upstairs, Jackson getting up and going over to Derek.

"He's got no call being up in here" Jackson says to Derek. "You don't know that fool for shit"

"He's right Derek" Stiles says.

"There was a time when I didn't know you" Derek says to Jackson. I yawn, watching the two's exchange.

"That was in the third grade!" Jackson says, shaking Derek's head. I pause the game and get up, going over to them. I smack Jackson's hand off Derek's head. "Hey, the boys were having a conversation" Jackson says jokingly.

"Well the girl needs to take Derek upstairs" I say, he looks tired, so am I. The other 2 males hoot, clapping Derek on the shoulder. "You're both disgusting, pull your asses out of the gutter" I say to them half-heartedly. Derek stands up.

"Come on" Derek says, taking my hand and going for the stairs. Derek stops when Scott's coming down. "You know you owe me a 10-second car, right?" he smirks at Scott. I chuckle. We go upstairs and go into my room. It's getting late and we're both tired. It's been about a week since it started, Derek's been staying over in my room. I flick out the light and we both get into bed. I stretch with a yawn, a smile breaking out across my face when two strong arms come around my back, pulling me close. I snuggle back closer to him, turning onto my back so we can face each other.

"Is it rude we left everyone down th-" i'm cut off when Derek's lips come over mine. It takes me half a second to react, kissing him back. One of his hands are cupped around the back of my neck softly, my arms slung around his shoulders, hands softly scratching over his scalp. We pull back after a few long seconds.

"I don't care if it was rude, i'd rather be up here" he smiles againist my lips.

"Same" I chuckle. We settle into each other again, letting the tiredness pull us into a deep sleep.

..

"What about parts and service?" Cora asks Derek.

"Hold off on it" Derek tells her. The siblings bicker as Scott pulls up, a almost crushed, burnt out Supra on the trailer. "What's this?" Derek asks Scott.

"This is you car" he says.

"My car?" Derek asks. "I said a 10-second car not a 10-minute car"

"You could push this across the finish line" Liam says. "Or tow it"

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line" I chuckle.

"No faith" Scott says.

"I have faith but this is a garage, not a junkyard" I say.

"Pop the hood" Scott says. Liam goes over and pops the hood, all of us crowding in to look.

"2JZ engine, no shit" Liam tells us. "You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more if we have to overnight parts from Japan" Liam says.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's" Derek says. "I gotta get you racing, make some money off your ass" he says, nudging Scott. "There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars, that's where you do it" Derek begins walking away but turns back to Scott. "When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here with us. If you can't find the right tool in this garage Mr Arizona, then you don't belong near a car" Derek jokes, Scott smiling. Derek walks away and Cora walks over to Scott.

"He owns you know" Cora tells him, grinning. I walk away with Cora, going to help her with the car documents. I nudge Cora, wiggling my eyebrows. She chuckles, ears going a little red in blush. I knew I saw her checking Scott out at that street race.

..

I head back to the house with Jackson and Stiles. We're having a family barbeque outside while the sun's still up. I look up, seeing Scott's here with Derek and Cora already.

"I'm outta here" Jackson says, handing me the bag of food.

"Come on Jacky" I sigh.

"Jackson, get over here and give us a hand!" Derek calls out.

"Looks like you got all the help you need brother!" Jackson calls back before getting in his car and taking off. Derek sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. Stiles and I go up to the others, helping set the table.

"Cora! The chicken's dry" Derek chuckles.

"Hold on Eyebrows, i'm coming out already" she replies. Her and Scott come out with beers and plates. I smile at the two, I wonder.. We all bring the food over, moving to sit down. I sit down next to Cora. Liam goes for a piece of chicken and Derek tells him now he has to say grace. Scott smiles, surprised at our religious-ness I guess.

"Dear heavenly.." Liam starts.

"Spirit?" Stiles offers.

"Spirit" Liam nods. "Thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection, four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos" Liam says. I chuckle. I notice Cora and Scott are looking at each other, smiling. "And titanium valve springs"

"Amen" we all say.

"Not bad" Derek chuckles.

"He was praying to the car gods" I giggle.

"Look who it is, 'Old Coyotes 'R' Us'. I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin" Stiles says as Jackson walks over.

"You know, I gotta eat" Jackson says.

"He's always hungry" I grin.

"Alright, sit down" Derek says, Jackson kisses Derek's head before taking a seat next to me, saying hi to Cora. He opens a beer, taking a drag, eyeing Scott who's across from him. I clap Jackson on the shoulder, handing him a plate so he breaks eye contact with Scott.

"Thanks Ash" he says, smiling at me.

"You're welcome Jacky" I smile back. "Now play nice" I say to me quietly.

..

"Where you going?" Stiles asks as I get up.

"I'll help Cora with the dishes" I say.

"No, I got it" Scott says, getting up. I give him a smile and wink, letting the male go in instead.

"Does that mean you can come sit down with me?" Derek asks me. I smile wider, standing over them all to get onto the small couch. He holds his arms out as an invitation. I sit down in his lap side on, leaning my head on his chest so I can still see the movie.

"I'll go make some popcorn" Jackson says, getting up too. Derek starts running his fingers through my long black hair, the action relaxing me.

"Well don't you two look awful cosy up there?" Stiles grins at us.

"Shut up, watch the screen Stilinski" Derek chuckles, pulling me closer without realising.

"You know, I was looking for you last night too" Liam chuckles, joining in with Stiles' teasing. "You weren't in your room when we all went to bed. Where were you Derek?" both males chuckle when my cheeks turn red. Jackson comes back in, looking pissed. "Hey, you don't have any popcorn?" Liam frowns, easily distracting from teasing us.

"Make your own damn popcorn!" Jackson says angerily, falling down beside Liam and Stiles. I raise an eyebrow, I think Cora may have alot to do with the sudden change in his attitude, Scott too. Derek chuckles, his chest rumbling from underneth me. It's been awhile since i've felt this relaxed. We're watching a movie, we've got full bellies, i'm cuddled into Derek, his hand brushing through my hair softly. This is the calmest i've felt in a long time, all thanks to my family.

..

I fell asleep watching the movie last night but Derek took care of me, carried me up to bed. I did wake up in the middle of the night and he wasn't there, a few of the boys weren't there but by morning they were back. Derek just told me they were taking care of some business with Scott and everything's fine, I trust him so I didn't ask questions. Stiles, Liam and I are looking over the 2JZ engine we pulled from Scott's '10-second car'. Derek and Scott are sitting on the inside of the hood of his car, working on it.

"Got a TR7 here, with a ball-bearing upgrade" Liam says.

"What it's going to do is it's going to spool up really quick" Stiles says.

"I already dealt with it, got it set up for 24 psi" I tell them. Liam nods in approval, the two males engaging in another conversation. I zone out, walking outside to sit down and take a breather.

"Got big plans tonight?" I hear Derek ask Scott.

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner" Scott says. I grin to myself, I knew Cora liked him back.

"You break her heart and i'll break your neck" Derek warns him. I saw that threat coming.

"That's not gonna happen" Scott assures him.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something" Derek says, getting up. The two males start walking over. Derek stops beside me, Scott as well. "You okay?" he asks me. I nod with a smile.

"Just needed a little break from all their crap" I say, nodding to where Liam and Stiles are now arguing.

"Let me know if you need something, okay?" he says. I nod again. He leans in and kisses me softly. He pulls back with a smile of his own. The two walk away, going for the garage. I sigh happily to myself, closing my eyes as the sun washes over my skin. I don't know what exactly's going on between Derek and I but there's definitely a change. I wouldn't say we're together exactly but I don't think we're too far off. And that makes me happy because I really like him.

..

 **Scott's p.o.v**

"Okay then, team. How'd the team come to be?" I ask Cora as we sit at our table at the resturant.

"Well that's a whole lot of history" she says.

"I've got time" I smile. She returns it and nods.

"Okay, Jackson grew up with my brother. Well actually, he never grew up as you can tell" she chuckles. "But they were friends as kids. And Ash, she lived down the street with her Nana. Her parents took off awhile ago so her Nana took her in. She was a little wayward in the beginning, law trouble. Her Nana never saw her as a deliquiant though, she was always her little angel" Cora smiles. That's sweet, I can see Ashlee being a handful. "When her Nana passed when she was 16, we took her in. Derek always had her attention anyway, he was always working on cars and she loved them. Sometimes she'd come over and hang out in the garage, that's when me and her started to get close. Then after she moved in, her and Derek got close too, really close. They were inseperable, still are" she tells me.

"How long have they been together?" I ask curiously.

"They're not" Cora says, suprising me. "It's weird, they've liked each other for years but it seems only recently have they decided to do something about it" she shrugs. "But it's good, she's good for him and he's good for her as well" I nod. "Maybe he feels like his budding relationship with her is threatened with you around now"

"No, Ashlee's only got eyes for him, I see the way they look at each other. Besides, it's not her i'm after" I smile. Ashlee and I have more of a sibling relationship, brother and sister. Cora chuckes lightly, cheeks flushing rose. "What about Liam and Stiles then? Where do they fit into the whole thing?" I ask her.

"Well, Liam and Stiles just..they just sort of turned up one night and never, ever left" Cora tells me. "It's the way my brother is you know? Derek's like..he's liked gravity. Everything gets pulled to him, good and bad. Even you"

"No" I shake my head. Cora raises an eyebrow. I meet her eyes evenly. "No, the only thing that pulled me in was you" I tell her. "Being friends with Derek is just a bonus"

"That's good" Cora smiles. "It's nice to come first every once in a while" she nods. "Hey, wanna go for a drive?" she asks with a grin. I nod excitedly.

..

 **Ashlee's p.o.v**

"Where are we going?" I ask Scott as he drives, me sitting on Derek's knee. They've restored his 1995 Toyota Supra Turbo to it's original glory..okay, it's super tuned for street racing now.

"You'll see" Derek grins. Scott pulls up beside a Ferrari. He tries to make polite conversation with the owner and is rewarded with snark. "Smoke him" Derek says, making me grin. And Scott does just that. I will admit the Ferrari keeps up for a good while but eventually, we can't even see the guy in the rearview mirrors. We pull up at one of my favourite places, the seafood bar. I smile widely, getting out before Scott's even pulled the key from the ignition. It's a self-serve, pay afterwards place. Once we've gotten our food, we go and sit down. Derek and I share a look when Scott's not in his usual happy mood.

"What's wrong Scott?" I ask the man. He went on his date with Cora last night..and neither came back until the morning. It can't have been a bad date if they were out all night, or doing _whatever_ all night.

"Nothing Ashlee, i'm fine" Scott says.

"Come on, obviously something's off" Derek tries.

"Look, I have my bad days and I have my good days, just like everyone else" Scott says.

"Scott, don't lose that cool of your's. That's your meal ticket" Derek says.

"My meal ticket? I can't pay for my own shrimp?" Scott asks him.

"I got the shrimp" Derek says.

"No, that's one thing you don't understand. I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step" Scott stresses. "I just need something extra on the side like you two" Scott says. We start to talk in quiet voices and apparently, Scott knows we don't own the cars we own just from working at the garage and food stop. Derek ends up giving Scott the directions for Race Wars. This should be interesting.

..

I pull up at the strip, there's some dick in a modified Subaru beside me.

"Baby, hey baby" he calls out his window. I turn to him with an unimpressed glare. "You should watch from the side. I wouldn't wanna get exhaust on that pretty face" he chuckles. I roll my eyes. God, i'm so sick of guys underestimating me. So I do the only logical thing.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" I ask him.

"Why don't I race you for that sweet little ass?" he grins. I clench my jaw angerily. And I hate being talked to like that.

"If you want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be 2 large. Right here, right now" I challenge him. "What's it gonna be?"

"You got it" he nods, showing me the money. I nod to the coordinator who clears the way for us. We pull up at the starter's line. I hear the douche beside me hyping himself up. I take a deep breath, revving my Torino. It's just me and the quater mile. Ignore that dick, ignore everyone. Just me, my car, that's all that matters. When the coordinator throws his hands down, tires are squeling, smoke ripping from them as I take off. He keeps up with me so the first 600 metres. "That's all you got?" he calls out, smirking.

"See ya" I grin, pressing down on my favourite little red buttons. Everything blurrs around me as the NOS kicks in, launching me past the guy in Subaru and over the finish line first. I wait at the end for him. He's frowning. I hold my hand out for my money. He hands it over.

"It's all there" he sulks when I count it quickly. He's right, it is.

"Off you go, go check out the Boulevard" I say. He glares at me before taking off towards the exit. I drive back down and park up. I get a few claps on the back and cheers from the crowd. I smile at them, going over to where Derek and Scott and standing.

"Good work" Scott praises.

"Thanks Scotty" I grin. He raises an eyebrow at the nickname but I just wave him off. It feels right to call him that, I don't know.

"We were watching" Derek says. I turn to him and he's smiling at me. "Maybe you are ready to take to that strip with me" he grins.

"I've been ready my whole life" I chuckle, bringing my arms around his shoulders. His come around my lower back.

"When I win my race later on" he starts. "I'm going to take some of the money out and we're going out to dinner tomorrow night" he says.

"Dinner?" I ask him. He nods, leaning his forehead againist mine.

"Just us"

"A date?" I ask him.

"Yeah, a date" he says. "Is that okay?" he asks. I grin widely and nod.

"Yeah, i'd like that" I say. He smiles and pecks my lips lightly. I smile againist his lips. I never thought we'd finally do this, we'd actually act on what's been between us for years.

"Head's up bro, we've got problems" Derek and I pull away from each other at Stiles' words. We both turn to him.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Liam" Stiles tells us. He points him out, the Jetta tearing away from the track.

"Where's Liam going?" Derek asks.

"He just raced Tran for slips" Stiles tells us.

"Shit" Derek sighs. "Step back" Derek tells Stiles and I as Johnny Tran gets out of his car, storming over to Derek. Stiles catches my arm softly, pulling me back with him.

'Where's he going?" Tran asks.

"Uh..he went to the car wash" Derek says.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car" Tran orders. Derek looks at him properly now, glaring at the man.

"Go fetch your car?" he repeats. "We're not on your block. You better watch who you talk to like that" Derek warns him. He turns away from Tran, walking away.

"Hale! HALE!" Johnny Tran yells. Derek turns around again. "SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family" he says, walking up to Derek. "Because somebody narked me out! And you know what? It was you!" his accussation is cut off when Derek swings, punching Tran to the ground. He gets in one more punch before security's all over the two. The crowd starts hooting, trying to get past security. I see Tran's cousin Lance run at Derek. I get in front of him, a quick jab in his face and he falls to the ground too. Jackson shoves the security guard off Derek, pulling him off of Tran. I run over to them, helping pull Derek away.

"I never narked on nobody!" Derek yells at him angerily.

"Hey, come on. Let's get out of here" I say, struggling to hold the much larger man back, even with Jackson's help. He's fighting us every second we try to hold him back.

"Derek! Enough!" Jackson yells. Derek huffs angerily before calming down and walking away with us.

..

We're getting ready to hijack the trucks, packing our cars. I look up when Derek walks towards me. I turn to him.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey" he says.

"You okay now?" I ask him.

"Yeah..fine" he says. "Sorry about that" he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be sorry" I say. "You're not the only one that threw a punch"

"Who else?" he asks. I look at him sheepishly. "You? Seriously?" he asks, smiling now.

"Lance is a dick" I shrug. Derek chuckles.

"You ready for this?" he asks, leaning againist my open driver's door. I nod.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask him. He nods too. We both turn towards the sound of quick footsteps. It's Cora. I smile at her and she barely returns it, tears in her eyes. I frown, what's wrong?

"Derek, you can't go" Cora says. Derek turns to her.

"What?" he asks.

"Just..not this time, okay? Just this one time, call it off" she says, worry in her voice.

"Cora" Derek sighs.

"I have always respected you, and i've never said shit" she says. "Now i'm asking you not to go"

"I'm doing this for both of us-"

"Don't give me that crap" Cora cuts him off. I look between the siblings in confusion. They hardly ever fight, they normally get along so well. But it's more than that this time and Cora's worried. "You're doing this for you" she says. "Why are you insisting on doing this?" she asks him.

"We all need a holiday Cor, we'll be fine" Derek assures her.

"No Derek, please, just don't" she begs him. Derek sighs and gets into the car. He's riding with me to the meeting point where there are other cars waiting. "Ash?" Cora says. I look at the teary-eyed girl, torn.

"We'll be okay" I assure her. "I'll see you later" I say, quickly getting into the car so I don't have to look at her face anymore. It's heart-breaking to see her upset. I pull out, following Stiles and Jackson.

"She's okay, she's just worried" Derek says, looking at me cautiously. I nod, keeping my eyes on the ride as they're watery too.

..

We pull up at the meeting spot, getting out to get into the hijacking cars. Black 2010 Dodge Challengers.

"Alright, we're one man short" Derek says, taking the tarps off the cars. "Ash, I need you on the left side, alright?" he asks and I nod.

"Your sister's right about this one. This don't feel good" Stiles says.

"Don't do that" Derek warns him.

"We shouldn't be doing this without Liam" I say, thinking it over.

"This is the mother lode. We've been on this for 3 months" Derek reminds us. "After this, it's a long vacation for everyone" he says.

"Okay, let's go" Jackson says.

"I hope so" I say.

"Hey, listen" Derek says, coming over to me. He brings his hands to my face, looking at me. "The other night, I had a dream that we were on a beach together in Mexico"

"You're such a sap" I chuckle.

"Maybe" he smiles. "But come on, let's make this happen" he says.

"Okay" I nod. I pull him into a kiss. When I pull back, I keep my forehead againist his. "Something does feel off. So be careful, alright?"

"I will. You too" he says. I nod and we pull away, going for our seperate cars. "Stiles, stay on those scanners"

"Copy that" Stiles nods, getting into his car.

"Alright, let's go" I say.

..

"Okay! Go time!" Derek calls over the walkies.

"Scanners are clear" Stiles tells us. Derek goes up in front of the truck with Jackson in the front seat. Jackson shoots through the window and hooks on, getting on the car bonnet to climb in. I hear a gunshot, what the hell?!

"He's got a damn shotgun! Stiles!" Derek says.

"Back off, back off, get him out of there" Stiles says. The truck starts swerving. Derek comes up the side, reaching out to grab Jackson. Something's wrong, Jackson's not jumping. The truck driver shoots out Derek's back lights. Okay, he needs help. I step on the accelerator, coming up the other side of the truck.

"Derek, i'm pulling up to distract him" I tell Derek over the walkie. I get in front of the truck, the truck swerving some more. I jump when the truck driver shoots out my back window. "Son of a bitch" I say, surprised. I fall back a little. I need to get on the other side but can't pass in front. My eyes dart under the truck and back to the road. Screw it. I swing out wide and slide under the truck, coming up behind Derek. Crap. Jackson's wire's wrapped around his arm, he's bleeding. The truck driver shoots Derek's back tire, making him fall back. "Move out of the way, i'm coming to get him" I tell Derek. He moves so I can pass. I get up beside Jackson. "Jackson!"

"Ash! My arm!" he yells, blood coating his arm. I reach for him but the truck driver cuts me off, hitting my front wheel. I spin out, skidding into the dirt and flipping 3 times before landing on the roof. Crap. I kick the window out, trying to crawl out, my body aching and protesting in pain.

"Ash! ASH!" I hear Stiles yelling. He comes into view through all the dirt and smoke. "Come on baby, you okay?" he asks, helping pull me out. I spit blood out into the dirt. "Come on, let me look at you" he says, holding me up.

"J-Jackson" I say.

"Yeah, we're going back for him" Stiles says. He helps me walk back to his car, putting me in the backseat. A familiar orange Supra speeds past us. "You sure you're alright?" Stiles asks, checking me over.

"I..I don't know man" I say, head spinning. I hold a hand over my side. There's glass or something stabbed into it and it's bleeding.

"Move your hand" Stiles says. I move my hand away and he lifts my singlet up. "Crap" he says. "Hold this on it" he says, passing me an oily rag. Better than nothing. Derek comes running over to us.

"Hey, she okay?" he asks Stiles.

"She's bleeding pretty bad" Stiles says.

"Come on, follow Scott" he says. He must have seen Scott pass us too. Derek jumps into the back seat with me and Stiles gets into the driver's seat, taking off. "Hey, look at me" Derek says. I look up at him, vision a little blurred. "Stay with me okay? We're gonna fix you up" he says. I nod, wiping the blood from my mouth. Stiles skids to a stop beside Scott's Supra. They're on the grass, crotched over Jackson's body. Derek looks between me and over to where Jackson is.

"Go" I tell him. "I'm okay" I say. "Derek, go" I push. He looks at Stiles.

"You watch her" he tells Stiles.

"Yeah, of course" Stiles says.

"You be here when I get back" Derek stresses.

"I was promised a date" I smile weakly. "I'm not going anywhere" I assure him. He kisses my head and gets out, running over to Jackson. In 2 minutes, there's a chopper. Men get out, putting Jackson onto a stretcher and rushing him in. Derek and Cora stand off to the side as Scott helps. Derek walks back over to us, Cora looking torn as she stays in her place. The chopper lifts off, taking Jackson to a hospital hopefully. Scott turns and looks at Cora. She turns and looks at us.

"Now Cora!" Derek yells. Cora runs over to us, getting into the front seat while Derek gets back into the back seat with me. Stiles takes off, leaving Scott behind. "Still with me?" Derek asks me.

"Yeah" I nod. "Hey, where's-where's Scott?" I ask them.

"He was a cop. Officer Scott McCall" Cora says from the front seat, tears in her voice. Noone says anything after that. Derek keeps the pressure on my wound as i'm having trouble doing it myself.

..

As soon as Cora's stitched me up, Derek sends her away with Stiles. I grab a sawn-off, following Derek for his car. He doesn't even object to me coming. He knows I wouldn't listen anyway and this isn't the time for us to be fighting. Scott comes screeching into the driveway, getting out and holding his gun up.

"Derek, Ashlee, put your guns down!" Scott yells. Derek storms forward.

"Move your car" Derek says angerily.

"No bullshit! No more running!"

"I'm not running!" Derek shouts.

"Where's Stiles and Cora?" Scott asks him.

"They're long gone!" Derek tells him.

"Then it's over" Scott says. "I didn't call the police but don't push me!" Scott warns us. I walk towards Scott, cocking my gun. "Put the gun down! I swear to god Ashlee!"

"You are the cop!" I yell at him. "You're the cop! And you used Cora!" I say angerily. "Now move your car!" I order.

"No-"

"Scott, we have to find Liam before they do" Derek says, trying to convince the man to get the hell out of our way.

"I'll call in the plates" Scott says.

"No, move your car!" Derek yells. I sigh in relief when the Jetta comes skidding to a stop in front of the house. Liam gets out. I run over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Liam says. He looks up at Derek. "I don't know what i'm doing Derek. I'm so scared right now. Please, help me!" he begs.

"What were you thinking man?" Derek asks him.

"I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared. Will you please help me?!" he freaks. I try to soothe the terrified male. We all snap towards the sound of motorbikes. Then there's gunshots, everywhere.

"Ash, Liam! Get down!" Derek yells, running over to us. I flinch in pain when I feel a bullet hit my shoulder. But that's it, I can deal with that easily enough.

"Liam!" I scream when he's hit in the stomach. I catch him as he falls. Liam falls to the ground in my arms, the pain in my shoulder not letting me hold him up. "No, Liam!"

"Call 911!" Scott yells, getting in his Supra and taking off after the 2 shooters.

"A-Ash" Liam breathes out weakly. Derek runs over to us.

"Liam!" Derek yells, helping me hold him up. Derek puts his hands over the wound.

"Hey, hey, hold on Liam, okay? We'll get you help, just hold on" I say, reaching for my phone. Liam nods but stills in my arms seconds later. "Liam? Liam!" I panic. Derek looks for a pulse but by the way his face falls, there isn't one.

"No, no, no" Derek stresses, eyes darting all over Liam's body as he keeps trying to find a pulse. I start to cry over his body. I drop my phone, hugging him. We're too late. Derek's fingers come to my shoulder. I push him back, throwing him my gun.

"Find them. Kill them" I tell him, tears soaking my face. Derek nods, running over to his car. I normally wouldn't ask him to do such a thing, to do something so dangerous but this time..this is different. Liam's..he's..he's dead, they just shoot him in cold blood and for what? A car? We could have done something, they didn't even give us a chance. And i'm too distraught to go after them and kill the cowards myself. I hug Liam to me, crying. He was practically my little brother..I should have protected him. No. It feels like my heart's been ripped out. I don't care about my shoulder, I don't care about anything but the male that just died in my arms. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest but it doesn't even feel like it's there right now. I feel numb but I can feel the pain from the loss. It's all I feel. And it hurts. God, it hurts. Like hell. It feels like hell. I look up when I hear a car pull up. Derek, looking worse for wear, head bleeding, gets out of Scott's car. I don't ask questions, now's not the time. He comes over to me and drops down beside me, looking down at Liam. "Did..did you.."

"Both of them" he nods. "They're both dead" he tells me. I nod, tears sliping down my face. I start to sob, unable to stop myself. "Come on, we need to leave" he says. I look up at him and he's teary eyed. "How's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, just help me with.." I trail off. He nods and helps me get Liam up. We lay him down in the backseat and I get in the front of the Supra, Derek driving. He brings the hood back over the car and drives.

"I know where Stiles and Cora will be" he says.

"Okay" I nod, sniffing back more tears. I haven't felt anything this painful since I lost my Nana.

"I'm so sorry Ash" Derek says, hand finding mine. I thread my fingers through his.

"I'm sorry too" I say sadly. Liam was really close with Derek too. He brings our closed hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand. I curl up on my seat, letting myself cry and mourn. Derek doesn't stop me, he lets me squeeze his hand like it's a lifeline, like it's the only thing keeping me upright. Because honestly? I think he might be.

..

..

 **Sad ending :( But I hope you liked it, I hope I did the movie justice :) Want more? Let me know! Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
